


Somnophilia

by pieandart



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Sugar Meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: Robbie takes avantage of Sportacus' sugar meltdowns, but the elf isn't that dense.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one. The fic I've been waiting to write all my life. The one that gets me in hell. Yup.
> 
> Rape is bad unless previously consented. Don't try this at home.

It was a normal day in LazyTown and Robbie was walking through town thinking of a plan to get rid of Sportacus, as usual. He thought of the recurrent sugar apple, but as of what to do with the half dead elf after he had the meltdown, well... A lightbulb clicked in his mind the thought of jail. Maybe he could make a prison, sound proof! in his own lair! Then there’d be no way he could do anything to get out. Especially not on a plain diet of carrot cake and sugar water. Should keep him alive, at least. Perfect plan.

It didn’t take much and soon the blue menage was down. The kids were in school and it just made everything easier. Robbie pulled him by his feet with certain difficulty all the way back to the lair. The hardest part was dropping him down the hatch without hurting him, but soon enough Robbie realized Sportacus was light enough to carry over his shoulder. Despite what everyone believed (including himself), Robbie was pretty strong.

Now he just needed to build the cell. Robbie started messing with his tools, leaving the elf sprawled in his chair. Didn’t take long for the frames to be ready. Maybe he should implement a bathroom too... Seemed important at least. He could use a break though. Forgetting about his guest, he went to sit in his chair. Robbie jumped up in surprise when it wasn’t fluffy softness he sat on. Sportacus groaned, slightly opening his eyes.

“Robbie...” was all he could muster before falling unconscious once more.

Suddenly, a thought, or maybe it was a feeling, strolled into Robbie’s mind without permission. His cheeks went red and his body felt hot. There was a tingling sensation between his legs, and as his brain processed was was happening, an evil smile crept on his face. He looked at the hero with hooded eyes, taking him in. After all, he could do whatever he pleased with him now.

Robbie placed a hand on Sportacus’ stomach, pressing down slowly. He went down his hips and to his legs. Not getting a reaction, he went back up, sliding his hands into his shirt, tweaking his nipples. Still nothing. Robbie’s smile turned into a grin as he turned the hero onto his stomach, pulling down his pants to get a good look at that bare ass.

Robbie shed his own clothes before taking a go at the elf. He was cautious and took his time so that he didn’t wake up. Sometimes the elf would sigh or groan and certainly whimper as Robbie opened him up and began shoving himself into that tight hole. Although, he could’ve sworn he heard his name a few times as he fucked into that amazing ass. 

There was loud shouting outside, and it tipped Robbie off, so it pulled out in a rush, buckling his pants back up and returning Sportacus’ back to their place. There was a loud whine coming from the hero, and he seemed to cling onto the villain as he turned the hero bak to his last position. What had Robbie been thinking, doing that, anyway? There was a burning heat in his cock, and all he wanted to do was shove his dick back into the elf’s ass and finish. Or between those pink lips. The shouting continued.

As Robbie went to check what the hell was happening, it was already too late and Spportacus was recovering from his meltdown. All Robbie heard was him calling for an apple and before he knew it, the man was on his feet, very confused.

“Robbie? What am I doing here?”

“You? Here?” Robbie twitched his nose, cheeks red thinking of what he’d just done. “You, you fell down the hatch!”

“I did?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s strange... I-” Sportacus’ eyes widened slightly as he seemed to have noticed something, blushing. “I have to go. Bye, Robbie!”

And just like that, he left. It took two tugs for Robbie to cum.

-

The next time, Robbie didn’t even plan to build anything, or to even keep him there long. He just needed to fuck that ass again so badly, he couldn’t control himself. The thrill of the elf waking up just made everything more exciting. This time he wouldn’t let anything get in his way. This time he wanted to cum.

Robbie threw the elf onto his counter, pulling his pants to his knees and immediately rubbing his hole with his fingers. Sportacus felt much looser than Robbie expected and soon he was balls deep in him. It felt so fucking good. Robbie looked to Sport’s face to find a reaction and there was just the softest moan, barely audible. That’s when Robbie noticed Sportacus was just as hard as he was.

“Well, look at you, Sportaflop, enjoying my cock buried in you while you sleep.” he pulled his leg against his chest, fucking into him.

Thrust after thrust, Sportacus' pants showed a tiny spot wet with precum getting larger. Then Sportacus said Robbie's name louder and Robbie came with a shriek, thinking the man might've woken up. He didn't.

Only when Robbie was finishing cleaning up did the man start stirring awake, slurring his words. Quickly, Robbie hovered over him with a smile and a shiny,  _ real _ apple.

"Sportacook, will you stop falling into my lair? I have important things to do, you know." He grinned as the apple finished waking him up.

"I fell aga-?" There were those wide eyes and red cheeks again. Robbie wondered if it was his seed he was feeling deep in his bowels. "Sorry Robbie." He said mechanically, head elsewhere as he left again.

Robbie was getting addicted.

-

It was just a couple days later when Sportacus came up to Robbie asking for a favor.

"I'm not sure how to ask for this..." Sportacus scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I need a sugar apple." His face was as red as what he asked for. "It's for... It's for an experiment I'm doing."

"You? Doing experiments?" Robbie was unfazed.

"Please, Robbie. I can't get them anywhere else."

"Fine. I'll make one for you fresh." He snapped his fingers, making the machine appear and poured down a large amount of sugar. Robbie spun the crank until it was ready and gave the apple to the elf.

"Okay. Thank you, Robbie." He looked at the fruit in his hand and swallowed dry before taking a careful bite. Robbie watched him faiting instantly.

"What the hell?" Robbie tried to understand what was going on, but all he could do was think of taking the opportunity to fuck that sweet ass again.

Back at the lab, Robbie planned on opening the elf up as he did before, but found a surprise under those blue pants. The elf was wearing a plug. Well, didn't that check his boxes. Robbie removed it carefully (earning a whine) before substituting it with his own cock. Nice and opened and hot and throbbing. Robbie didn't think he'd ever put his dick in anything so nice.

Sportacus felt a little too responsive with his sounds this time, and it made Robbie go even harder on him despite the strong urge to stop so he wouldn't get caught. Sportacus moaned so pretty and Robbie wondered what his name was doing on the elf's mouth anyways. Maybe it was because he was the last person he'd seen?

Shaking with everything, Robbie decided he just wanted to shut the hero up and put the plug back in him and dressed him before manhandling Sportacus into a different position where he could stuff his cock into his face.

Oh shit, was that mouth good. Robbie was now questioning how Sportacus had such amazing blowjob muscle memory to suck him off unconscious. Robbie also wondered what he'd think of the taste in his mouth as he came down his throat. Not a drop spilled.

Robbie barely had any time to buckle his belt before Sportacus groaned his name, coughing. Wrong pipe, seemed to be causing the coughing fit and Robbie jumped to the fridge to get an orange. He basically shoved a fourth of it in the elf's mouth, hoping that everything looked normal enough.

"Sportacus! Why did you eat that?" Robbie started, pretending to be worried. Sportacus let out a whine, eyes wide again before going back to his coughing fit. He stared at the floor while sucking on the orange slice, trying to clear his throat.

"I was... Testing something." Sportacus answered around the third piece or orange. "Uh, why did you bring me here, Robbie?"

"To make sure you were okay, of course." He grinned.

"Of course, Robbie." He repeated, going through his mind.

-

Then Sportacus really  _ did _ fall down the hatch. It woke Robbie up from a wonderful nap and if it were anything less strange, he would've been angry. But an unconscious elf holding a lollipop on his floor, beanie fallen aside? He wasn't passing that one up. 

The plug was gone, but it seemed to be there very recently since Sportacus' hole was agape and empty. Robbie felt almost like it was his duty to fill up that space, and he groaned at the feeling of being balls deep in hero once more. He fucked him until he came, listening to those few sharp breaths and hisses from the elf. What did him in was a particular hitch of breath followed by his name again.

Only when Robbie turned the elf over did he see the bigger wet spot. Robbie hoped there would be no questions about it when he woke up, but he felt glorious about making the elf cum untouched.

"I fell through the hatch again?" Sportacus had a weird tone in his voice and he was hiding a grin, biting his lower lip. Robbie could see it, but couldn't figure out why.

"Now flippity floppity away. I got stuff to do."

"Actually, Robbie. I wanted to ask you for another favor." Just then he looked down, noticing the big wet spot on his pants. He blushed all the way to his ears. 

"What."

"Could I spend the night here? I have to fix the ventilation in the airship... It's making too much noise to sleep." It was the worst lie Robbie had ever seen, but it would be a fun challenge hiding his hard-on from the elf and not jacking off until he was gone or.... Could Robbie manage to fuck him in his sleep?

"Of course you can! There's a spare bedroom right there."

-

Sportacus came back to the lair at 7:30. Fully conscious this time. He got settled in and was asleep by 8:08. Robbie was waiting. Just watching and waiting until he was snoring lightly. Then he moved ever so slowly from his orange chair to the bedroom. Very quiet. Very careful.

Robbie hovered first, licking his lips and rubbing his cock through his pants. Then he started to slowly, softly touch Sportacus. First his arms and legs, soft, gentle. When he didn't react, Robbie lifted the covers, doing the same now over his clothes. A small sigh had Robbie freeze in place before continuing again.

Eventually Robbie managed to get his pants to his knees and have him turn to the side. That's when he started making more noise. Gasps as Robbie fingered him, whines when he removed his fingers and a moan when he was inside of him. The pace picked up little by little and the moans slowly turned into screams and Sportacus had definitely woken up, but Robbie's name was still spilling from his lips and he clawed at Robbie, pulling him closer, shifting ever so slightly so Robbie's cock would go even deeper.

Neither of them held back anymore, fucking in an almost savage way. Like they were both so hungry for it. Before it ended Sportacus change their position so that he could hug Robbie between his legs, face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie..." Sportacus chanted, clawing at his back to keep him there, chest to chest with him. Robbie bit his shoulder, collarbones. Both lost in all of it until Sportacus came first, spasming around Robbie's cock, making him follow.

"Robbie?"

"Hm?" The villain didn't really wanna deal with the consequences of his actions right then. He had orgasmed too hard and was ready to sleep with the elf in arms.

"Can I wake you up riding your cock?"

"Aren't you upset? I raped you."

"I _was_ _disappointed_ you'd stoop so low, but... It's one of my kinks. The ghost feeling of a cock in you when I woke up, the sticky between my thighs, the taste in my mouth.... I don't think I'll ever eat another orange without getting hard."

"Sportaslut." Robbie grumbled, moving a bit to cradle the elf so he could see his face. There was a bright smile on his flustered face. "No way you're sleeping anywhere else now."

"Is that a promise?" Were Sportacus' last words before a light snore.

"Promise." Robbie kissed the top of his head. 

Sometimes being evil payed off.


End file.
